Finding you
by Hasselhoff
Summary: In Progress::Carter meets a young boy under off circumstances, and finds out that he has a connection to the child.
1. Actons POV All Alone

Authors Note: Okay I have started another fic to add to my collection of fics, unfinished and finished! I hope you enjoy, tkae a read and tell me what you think! It doesn't really tell much during this chapter but give it a try!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today's my eighth birthday, and I wished for the same thing this year that I did last year, and the year before that and the year before that. I have never gotten it either. I roll over on my side, I hate my life. I have been in seven foster homes in the last five years. You see my mom died, well they think she died when I was born. She was really sick and she couldn't take care of me, or didn't want me. I don't really know the story, I have asked but they won't tell me. They say I am not old enough to know, what do they know about being old enough? "Hey kid, get out of bed time for breakfast." I hate it here. They aren't that bad, they have a few kids of their own. Three to be exact. I don't really talk to them though, I keep my distance from everyone. I've heard my foster 'parents' call me closed off and snobby. I'm not I just don't want to talk to anyone. So I guess that makes me closed off but not snobby. Today is the day though, the day where they come and find out if you're happy, well not they but someone in particular, my social worker James. He comes every year, and every year I ask him the same question... Have you found my mom? and he answers the same way... "No sorry, Acton we tried our best." Then I ask him... Have you found my Dad? and he answers the same for that too "No sorry, we tried to find him too." Then he gives me a sad smile and gives me a present. At least I get a present. Every year I wonder though, have they tried to find my mom? or my dad? Probably not I'm just another screwed up kid they will be rid of in ten years. I tiredly get out of bed, I look around the room its quite bland. I pull a sweater on, I get a draft from my window. Walking towards my bedroom door I can hear voices its James... I walk down the stairs slowly eaves dropping on what my foster parents and James are saying. I have to strain myself, because the kids are playing loudly. "So, how goes it James?" Mr Edwards, (aka foster dad) asks. "Pretty good." I can see they are shaking hands. "How's Acton?" James asks. I can hear Foster dad sigh loudly. "He doesn't come out of his room much."  
  
"Well give him a chance he'll come round." James says hopefully. Yeah right, I've heard him say that what a billion times before. "I hope so..." Mrs. Edwards (aka Foster Mom) adds.   
  
"Well I may just have some good news for him this year." James says proudly. My heart starts to race... Good News? I've never heard those words before... At least not referring to me. I pound down the stairs with a big smile on my face. "Hi James." I say out of breath. He rustles my short brown hair. "Hey there little guy." He smiles widely.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" He asks me.  
  
"No..."   
  
"Well why don't you and I head out for some breakfast go get changed" I smile and nod, running up the stairs. I can't believe this, he has good news. I hope I am not getting my hopes up too high. What if they found my mom but she's dead? Or she doesn't want me? I'm now starting to feel nervous. I run the comb through my hair and walk down stairs. I follow James out to his car and wave good bye to the Edwards. I jump into the front seat, he smiles at me, "You ready?" I nod. I watch as he drives down the same street, that he does every year to get to the diner we usually go to for my birthday. I have lived in Minnesota my whole life, and I don't particularly like it. I guess because I've never been happy while living here. James pulls into the familiar parking lot. And we both hop out of the car. He leads the way into the restaurant, and grabs the booth in the back. The waitress brings us our menus smiling politely. I don't even have to read it to know that I want pancakes, toast and sausages. James sets his down and smiles at me. "You know I have news for you don't you?" I slowly nod yes. "Okay, well don't get to excited, I don't want to get your hopes up to high, but you deserve to know." I nod anxiously, he just looks at me. "James-" I push.  
  
"We think we may no where your father is..." I feeling butterflies in my stomach...My smile widens. "He hasn't returned any of our calls." My smile fades, he doesn't want me. My father doesn't want me. "But- don't worry." Oh right how could I not worry?  
  
"We have only called him at work, because we can not get a hold of his home phone number, so he may not be getting these messages." I sigh a sigh of relief. "But Acton, remember, we our doing our best and I don't want you to loose hope, or get your hopes to high." I nod. I look towards the floor at the beat up tile, and then back at my hands. "Uh- what about my-" Before I can even finish, the sentence, James shakes his head sadly. "Oh-" Is all I can manage, no mom but maybe a dad. That is somewhat hopeful! 


	2. James POV hunting

Authors Note- This chapter is from James (the socail workers) Point of view, give it a read...please review :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James P O V  
  
I usually don't do this, travel around to find parents for one of my cases. Acton is different, he's stayed strong these last couple of years. He's a good kid, smart. He needs a family though, even if its not his blood. Lucky for me I have managed to find someone who could be him blood relative. I button my coat up, its quite windy here in Chicago today. I am going to a hospital. "Excuse me sir?" The hot dog vendor looks up at me.  
  
"Yes." He says grouchily.   
  
"Uh- I was wondering can you tell me how I get to County hospital?" He wipes his hand across his forehead, breathing loudly. "Straight down." He says pointing to the long street. I start walking, I really hope I can find this guy, I mean Acton is so anxious ever since I told him that I may have found his father. He started asking me questions sadly I could not answer them. I stand in the ambulance bay looking at the hospital, "Cook County Hospital" I walk towards the main entrance. The doors open for me and I walk in, there is a lot of yelling, I have not even gotten in touch with the man I am trying to find, I just decided I needed to come down here. I was given the okay by my boss and here I stand. I walk towards the desk, I see a large man standing there. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." He says pleasantly.  
  
"Uh- I am looking..." I start but am cut off by a doctor rushing in through the doors.  
  
"Jerry, what ones open?" A blond lady asks.  
  
"Uh- two." He stammers. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I am looking for a Doctor, I believe he works here."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to be a bit more specific a lot of doctors work here." I dig into my pocket and find the name I am looking for. "A Dr. John Carter."  
  
"Uh yeah Dr. Carter, he's with a patient let me see if I can get him." I nod, as he starts to back away from me. "Oh- who are you?" He squints.  
  
"James Lipton, from Social Services in Minnesota" I explain. The big man, Jerry, nods at me and walks towards the room that I am assuming is where Dr. Carter is. I stand watching the hospital many people are yelling and screaming, so he works at a county hospital, he probably does not have enough time or money to support a young boy, I will talk to him anyways. I scan the area and see Jerry coming back. "Uh- he wants you to leave your number and he'll talk to the foundation." He answers.  
  
"Foundation?" I push.  
  
"Yeah- He said he will call you." Jerry says trying to get rid of me and back to his work.  
  
"Well, I have no clue what foundation he is talking about." I respond.   
  
"You want money right?" He asks.  
  
"NO!" He says shaking my head.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"I want Dr. Carter-" I yell. I see a tall man with dark brown hair, walking towards me. "Look Sir leave your card with Jerry." He says pushing by Jerry.  
  
"Dr. Carter?"   
  
"Yes?" He says angry.  
  
"I need to speak to you." I say firmly.  
  
"Look I'm really busy." He flips through some charts, seeming quite disinterested.  
  
"I have been calling you for two weeks." I answer rudely.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Dr. Carter- I don't want your money," He looks at me surprised. "Did or do you know an Abigail Wycenzki or Lockhart?" A look of shock, and pain comes over his face. He swallows hard. "What about her?" I can tell I've hit a soft spot.   
  
"Can we talk some where private?" I ask a lot nicer then before. He nods and leads me into what I am assuming is the Doctors Lounge. We sit down at the table. He looks me squarely in the eyes. "What about Abby?"   
  
"Five years ago, well almost six now, she brought in a little boy to our facility in Minnesota where she was presumably living at the time. She left, and we have not been able to contact her for the last six years." I explain, he nods looking quite confused.  
  
"This has to do with?" He asks, now interested.  
  
"Yes, Acton, that's the boys name is now eight years old." he nods again. "Dr. Carter, Acton's birth name was Acton John Wycenzki Carter." He gets it, breathing deeply and running his hands through his hair. "I have a son." He whispers 


	3. Carters POV Denial

Authors Note- Hey sorry its been awhile since I've updated this fic, I have been busy writing another one of my fics with author AbbyLockhart2, its called Hate to Love and Back, go check it out. Oh also go read her other fics they are amazing trust me you won't be let down, Unknown secrets and hidden lies, and winding roads (I hope I got the titles right) Anyways here's chapter 3, from Carters POV I hope you like it! Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Carters P O V  
  
I'm walking around in a complete daze, I woke up this morning the same old John Truman Carter I've been for the last 30 plus years and all of the sudden, bam I have a child? Impossible. I don't believe it, not for a second. Is it possible? Possibly. But not comprehendible. Abby would not do that. She would not abandon her son. She is not dead either, I remember Susan talking to her about six months ago, hell it could have been sooner then that for all I know they could be best friends and see each other everyday. I have not spoken to Abby since she left and went back to Minnesota, she and I drifted after the break up which was fine with me. I needed to get on with my life, get away from everything Abby. I am still single, which is fine by me. Single but happy. I have dated here and there, and even travelled to Africa to help people there. I am sure Abby is just as happy with her life. I haven't really thought about it though. I haven't thought much about Abby for the last couple of years. I loved her, with all my heart, god did I love her. It couldn't work though. She didn't love me, not like she should at least. She needed a shoulder to lean on and I was it. I wasn't what she wanted.   
  
I exit the lounge, and come to the conclusion, that these people have the wrong guy. They must have tracked back all of Abby's ex's or something, I don't have a bleeding clue as to what they did, but they found the wrong guy. I do feel bad for the child though. What's his name? Addison? Act something or other. If Abby is his mother I hope she goes back to him. "Hey what was that all about?" I look up at Pratt. I must look a little shocked, or mad because he steps back a bit. "Oh- uh nothing." I say flopping my hand in the air. He nods at me then leaves the admit area. I look over my chart, although I know the kid is not mine, I can't seem to get him off my mind. "Hey Carter." Susan this time.  
  
"Hey." I mumble, trying to concentrate on the chart in front of me.  
  
"I heard you had an anonymous visitor." She smiles. I scoff at this.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Who was he?" She presses. I walk towards the lounge signalling her to follow me. She does so, and takes a seat on the worn out leather sofa. "Uh- some social worker." I still have the chart in my hand and nervously fiddle with it. "A social worker?" She asks puzzled. I laugh nervously. "Yeah... Uh- he said I have a son." I shrug taking a seat beside her. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. "A son?" She whispers. I keep my eyes fixated on the chart. "Uh- a boy, about eight or so, apparently. His name is- God why can't I remember this kids name-" I battle myself to remember the poor foster kids name. Susan looks anxious to hear more. "Anyways, this kid, he uh- the social worker, James said that this is my child with Abby." I laugh at this, that is the most unbelievable part of all this. We always used birth control, if not doubled up on it. "No way." She says laying back against the couch cushion. I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip. We stay silent for a moment each lost in their own thoughts. "Do you still talk to Abby?" I ask breaking the silence. She looks at me. "Uh- from time to time. She moved back to Chicago about three years ago." She explains.   
  
Maybe I should call her, and discuss this with her, I am 99% sure this child isn't mine, and most likely not hers, but still.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Its late, like two in the morning late. I dump my over packed brief case down on the floor of my crowded apartment. I just moved in here a couple months ago. I sigh tiredly, going over to my message machine, to see if anyone called me. A big fat red ZERO! Well I should have known, most of the people I hang out with I worked with today. I reach into my coat pocket and find the slip of paper. I unfold it and look it over. 'Abby Lockhart- 555- 6754.' I cringe. To call, or not to call, that is the question. I Fold the paper up in my hand and take my jacket off, flicking on the light switch. Boxes crowd the tiny apartment. I like it though, its spunky. Perfect for a single guy. I push by a big box and walk over to my cordless phone. I turn it on, then off. Then on again, all the while contemplating calling Abby. I turn the phone off one more time setting it down on my kitchen table sighing. I walk over to my bedroom, and then stop. 'Just call her.' I think. I decide that's my only real option. I walk over to the phone switching it on, and unfolding the paper dialling her number. It rings, once, twice, three times. I am about to hang up when a groggy male voice groggily answers. "yeah." oops, maybe this is the wrong number. I look at the piece of paper in my hand, nope right number. "Uh- Hi, is Abby there please?" I know its late, but this is serious and needs to be dealt with tonight. I can tell I caught the mans attention, because he clears his throat and asks his next question with a bit of an edge. "Who is this?" I am suddenly nervous, I did dial the right number, this man probably is Abby's boyfriend, and assumes we are having an affair. "Uh- John, I stammer."   
  
"How do you know Abby?" He seems to be angrier.  
  
"Look- I don't know who you are but I am not having an affair with Abby I just need to speak with her." I plead.  
  
"I'll tell you who I am." He booms. "I am her boyfriend, and if you ever call her again, night or day I will hunt you down." He hollers. I pull the phone away from my ear wincing. Well this is going well.  
  
"Can you tell her I called?" I ask exasperated.  
  
"NO." The man says as though I am stupid, which I am for asking this question.  
  
"Look I am an old colleague of Abby's we worked together a long time ago-"   
  
"John, John Carter." He sighs.  
  
"Uh-yeah."   
  
"Stay away from Abby." With that he slams the phone down, I hang up, hm, maybe I should talk to Susan and see where she works, I'm pretty sure Susan said Mercy. I would think she is working now, because I did not hear a female voice asking who it was, which you would think if she was home she might be woken up by that mans yelling. Oh well, its late and I'm tired, I'll have to deal with this in the morning. 


	4. Actons POV small hope

Authors Note- I know its been a long time since I posted anything for this fic, but I decided to pick it up again, I was really caught up in my other fic, 'hate to love and back' but we are on the last chapter, so I figures its time I pick up the fics I left behind. Because I had some ideas for this one! Please read and review... tell me what you think.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Acton's P O V  
  
So they found him. He's apparently not available to look after me. Figures. What ever, I don't entirely believe them though, so I am going to go find him myself. He's in Chicago, I took out my savings, I have been saving forever, and I decided that I should go find my father... Find out the truth for myself. I finish shoving the last pair of pants into my bag. I find a piece of paper and scribble a note to my 'foster folks' explaining that I am thankful for them taking me in, but I gotta go. I sling my back pack over my shoulders, I open the window and climb out, being quick, yet careful. I run down the street to the closest bus stop, I am kind of nervous, I wait, ticket in hand. I wonder what he is like? Why he doesn't want me? Where I can find him? James gave me very few clues to work with, the major one being he is a Doctor. His name is Carter, Dr. Carter. I don't know much else about him. I will though once I get to Chicago and check out every hospital there. I know that sounds unrealistic, but I have no other option. I board the bus, its about ten o'clock on a dreary Tuesday night. The bus driver stares me up and down. His grey hair barely visible anymore. "How old are you kid?" He grumbles.  
  
"What's it to you?" I counter. He chews on the tooth pick that is hanging disgustingly from his chapped lips. He grunts then nods his head, directing me to the back of the bus, I oblige, seeing as he did not give me as much trouble as he could have. I pad my way to the back of the near vacant bus, plopping down in a window seat. I rest my head against the window, gazing outside. The bus stays parked for a few moments and I watch as the bus driver leans back in his chair stretching. He looks outside, then towards the three passengers that are aboard his bus before starting the engine and driving.   
  
The bus ride, was long and bumpy, I awoke many times to my head being smashed up against the window, I can feel a bruise beginning to form. I pull my hooded navy blue sweat shirt tighter around my body, yawning. The sun beams in and the cars honk incessantly. I think this could be my home. The bus driver glances back at me, the bus more crowded then when I first boarded. I watch as he picks up the intercom and his voice booms over the system. "Chicago." Is all he says. I expected him to say more, but he doesn't. I stand up and head for the front of the bus, I walk off quickly and look around the big city. I am suddenly really scared of what could happen to me. I start to walk down the street, not sure of where I am going, or how I am going to get there. I see a hospital right off the bat, I guess I could try in there. I am not even sure if he works at a hospital, he could be one of those family clinic type of people. I head over to the hospital. 'North Western', hm, I don't know what I am going to say to him when or if I find him. Maybe why he doesn't want me? What it wrong with me that he can't love? I walk into the hospital, people stop and look at me then get right back to work. I approach the front desk and see a man sitting there, he seems friendly. "Excuse me?" I say standing on my tip toes just to see his face. "Yes?" He says politely.  
  
"Does a Doctor Carter work here?" I ask with hope in my eyes, another man turns around looks at me curiously, he seems as though he knows me. "No." The mysterious man says looking at me, he walks around the desk and kneels in front of me. "Are you lost?" He questions. I shake my head no, I am not lost I just need to find Doctor Carter. "I just need to find him." I say barley audible.   
  
"I might be able to help you." The man hoists me up onto the counter, he grabs a phone book from under the desk, then flips through the pages, taking careful note as to what is written on the top of each page. "I'm a friend of his." The man says, while dialling a number, then placing the phone at his ear. "Hell, Can I speak to Dr. Carter?"  
  
I watch as he smiles, he is very nice I kind of wish he was my dad instead.   
  
"Hey John, its Marvin from North Western, yah I'm good, how are you?" The man seems to find this talk irritating and is eager to get on with the reason he made the phone call in the first place. Me. "Yeah, listen there is this kid here-" He brings the phone away from his ear, placing it on his chest. "What's your name, kiddo?"  
  
"Acton." I whisper, I am afraid the sound of my name will cause Dr. Carter to deny everything. He brings the phone back up to his ear and continues speaking to my 'alleged father.' "There is a boy at our hospital, Acton, who says he needs to speak to you. He's all alone." The man looks at me sympathetically, then hangs up the phone.   
  
"He says he doesn't know you." He wipes his brow, then looks at me again. "Are you sure its the right guy?"   
  
I nod yes, "he's my father, he just doesn't want me." I hang my head, Marvin raises my chin with his fingers, "Hey, want me to bring you over there on my lunch, which starts in ten minutes?" A huge smile crosses my face. 


	5. Marvins POV Giving in

Authors Note- Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I am starting to post more frequently for this fic. I am not quite sure where I am going to go with it yet so I have just started writing it from many peoples Point of views just until I get my barings for this story then it will become one or two poeples point of view for a while, most likely Carter and Acton, don't worry there will be more Abby in this fic. I promise. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!!:D:D:D:!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Marvin's P O V  
  
When I first heard John's name coming from this little boys mouth I did not think he would be his father. I have never known John to be so insensitive, I know that there is something to this story, some hidden tidbit of information that has yet to be presented to me. John Carter and I have become quite distance since college, but we have remained friends, we try to get together a few times a year at least, not during one of these visits did he mention a family, maybe they had strayed. I am not quite sure, nor am I sure if this is my business or not. I have always known John to be kind hearted, open minded and most of all friendly and loving. Never would he turn a child away, never. I strut into Cook County General Emergency room, with a young boy latched onto my back. His laughter fills my ears reminding me of my youngest son Christian, they are about the same age, maybe if John agrees they could play together one day, first this whole situation has to be worked out. "Is this where he works?" A suddenly nervous Acton whispers into my ear. I nod, he then takes a sip of his pop. I approach the front desk, drawing the attention of a grumpy old man. "Hello." I smile politely at him, in return his gives me a grumpy stare. "Sign in then sit in the chairs." He responds grouchily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to see a friend of mine- John Carter." The man shakes his disapprovingly, "Ugh- how many visitors does that guy have a day?" He spits bitterly, I can feel Acton's grip tighten around my neck. "He's in with a patient, I'll tell him your here when he gets out." I nod, I only have about twenty minutes left on my lunch, so he better be quick, I really don't want to leave poor Acton here alone he's already scared enough. I walk over to the chairs Acton still situated on my back, I plop him down in the hard plastic seat, then take one beside him. "Are you nervous?" I ask looking at him. His brown eyes look scared, but his tough demeanour tells me he has been through worse. Although this is life altering, I am not certain why he is here in Chicago, he never really told me much about his life. "Sort of I guess." He shrugs then looks straight forward at all the doctors and nurses walking by. "Can I help your son?" A blond women asks approaching us,  
  
"Uh- no thanks, we are just waiting for a friend of mine, John Carter." I smile, I would rather have her believe Acton is my son, for Acton's sake, he is such a nice kid and he has no one, but himself, possible John, but that's still up in the air. "Carter? I'm his friend Susan." She smiles widely, Acton looks at her then back down at the floor.   
  
"Hi." I say politely, I remember him telling me about her, he said he had a crush on her a long time ago, when we were both still med students. "Do you know when he is going to be free?" I ask just as Carter walks towards the admit desk. "Would you watch him for me?" I say bouncing out of my seat not giving Susan an opportunity to reply. Acton watches me walk over to John. "Hey." I say breathlessly.  
  
"Marvin- hey" He says taken aback.  
  
"Hey John, can we talk please?" I please with him, he nods and motions towards the lounge, I follow him into the tiny space, we each take a seat at the table and I prepare to ask questions and he prepares to answer them.   
  
He releases a deep sigh cracking his knuckles nervously. We maintain eye contact, it has been so long since we've talked.  
  
"So- what's up?' He asks knowing exactly what is up.  
  
"Acton- you know him?" I say getting right onto topic and avoiding the small talk.  
  
"Nah, not really, some guy came here, James, his social worker and told me there is a possibility he could be my son. I don't believe it though, I called my ex, the one whose his mother and there was no indication that she has a son." I nod understandingly, maybe Acton is not his son, maybe there is just a big misunderstanding, I still feel horrible for the kid though. "He's so alone. He has all this hope that you're his father, if you abandon him he will be heartbroken." I sigh, he shakes his head not knowing what I want from him.  
  
"Marv- There is nothing I can do. I am not his father, its a simple as that." He leans back in the chair crossing his arms, as though that simple action will get him out of everything. "Talk to him. At least talk to the kid." I beg of him, he needs to speak with this little boy, I'm sure if he talked to him he would find it in his heart to look into this situation, maybe that is the exact reason he is not going to speak to him, he doesn't want to be in this predicament. "I'm not his dad its just going to break his heart even more." He rubs his forehead, a nervous habit he's had ever since I can remember. "John, man, you even said yourself that you wish your parents were there for you more growing up, well you have the chance to, maybe, make a difference in this child's life. Give it a shot."   
  
"I'll talk to him, but I don't know how I am suppose to be looking into it."   
  
"Do a blood test, you can do one today here at the hospital, then he won't have the chance to get emotionally attached to you."  
  
"Okay." He say standing up. He agreed? Amazing, it didn't take too much persuasion on my part. "Just one thing... What if he is mine?" He ask suddenly frightened, I move ahead of him moving out of the lounge, "Then you be his dad." I say easily, he nods, then swallows hard. "I be a dad." 


End file.
